This could be interesting
by Kittymagicat
Summary: Liam is spying on Theo, because he doesn't trust him. Right? Otherwise know as, the one where Malia helps Liam get with Theo and Theo justs wants the coyote to be okay. Rated M just in case.


Pulling the book up higher Liam struggled to maintain his composure. The library was by now almost empty which wasn't surprising- who stayed at school beyond 6pm? Theo apparently. At first Liam had been pleased, less people to get in the way of his view, however it was now a hindrance. There were a few stragglers left behind to provide him with cover but it was becoming more obvious that he wasn't there to study.

A girl with headphones clamped on walked past humming along. It was enough to draw Theo's attention and, once again, Liam his behind his book. Whilst he believed that he was being subtle he clearly wasn't. A hand reached out and snatched the book from his grip. Theo smirked down at him.

"what are you doing here Liam?" he teased, knowing full well that Liam was spying on him. "still worried that I'll turn psychotic and kill people again?" he sneered.

Liam tried to snatch back his book; Theo moved it out of the way. "I'm studying." He tried to stick with his disguise.

"I didn't think you took engineering." It was a statement rather than a question but it was random enough to throw Liam off track.

"I don't." Liam couldn't keep the confusion out of his voice,

"really? How interesting." Theo placed the book back on the table and sauntered off. Liam glanced at the book and groaned. The text book emblazoned with the title 'Thermal engineering' stared mockingly up at him. He shoved the book onto a random shelf and hurried out of the library. He scoured the corridors and empty classrooms for Theo. Nothing. Deciding he must have finally gone home, Liam headed for the exit.

Suddenly the corridor wall rushed up to meet him. He turned around but was pushed back. Arms pinned above his head, he found himself staring up into vibrant green eyes. Theo smirked down at him.

"spying are we?" Theo leered, "you'll have to try harder not to get caught little wolf."

Liam took a deep breath, preparing to yell or fight, he wasn't sure which. Instead he was overpowered by Theo's scent. Pine and gasoline and something distinctly Theo overwhelmed him. Liam struggled to contain the low whine which built in his throat. Theo chuckled and released Liam. Liam hadn't realised he'd been pushing back until Theo dropped him and he toppled over. By the time Liam was back on his feet, Theo had vanished.

After dodging his parents in the kitchen, Liam fell into bed, very confused. Why on earth did Theo's scent have such an effect on him? He shrugged it off and fell into a restless sleep.

A blaring noise awoke him abruptly. He slapped the alarm and it fell off the table- still beeping. Liam sighed heavily and dragged himself out of bed. So it was going to be one of _those_ days.

School was so incredibly dull that Liam actually found himself asleep in his English lesson. A huge mistake as halfway through the period their teacher- Mrs Gaves prowled the rows to check that no-one was sleeping. Liam woke up just in time for her to begin her search. She fired questions to random students. He prayed she wouldn't pick on him.

"Liam! What does Emilia think of Brakon during her walk on the moor?" she demanded. Everyone turned to look at him. Liam didn't know. He opened his mouth to say something, anything but instead a resounding crash filled the room. The blackboard had fallen off the wall. Mrs Gaves sighed.

"remain seated whilst I fetch a janitor." She swept from the room. Liam glanced around.

 _What a stroke of luck!_ He thought. Then his eyes landed on Theo, who shot him a smirk then shrugged. Liam scowled.

He was now sure that Theo had done something, but what? And why would Theo want to help him. He looked back at Theo and to his surprise made eye contact. Theo gestured down at the open book in front if him. Taking the hint Liam hastily flipped through, scanning the pages for anything about a moor walk. By the time Mrs Gaves appeared he was prepared.

The changing rooms always smelt of sweat and desperation. By now it was familiar and almost comforting to Liam. Currently however it was doing nothing to calm him as he rushed to get dressed.

"what's up with you baby beta?" Theo's taunting voice made it worse. Really if Theo could just shut up that would be great.

 _What is Theo even doing in here? He doesn't play lacrosse?_

"shut up Theo!" he hissed grabbing his shirt, he glared at Theo .

"in a rush?" he teased,

"Pis-" Liam was cut off by Scott appearing.

"Liam? What's wrong?" Scott sounded concerned.

"My parents will kill me if I'm late to another family meal." Liam finished cramming his clothing into his bag and hurried off. They were supposed to eat together every Wednesday but Liam's lacrosse practice was after school on Wednesday so recently he'd been getting in very late. Fortunately Mason was able to give him a lift today.

He threw open the front door and rushed upstairs. Dumping his bag he immediately hurtled back down again.

His parents were already seated but hadn't started eating yet. He pulled out a chair. His mother tsked.

"just on time." His father nodded.

"really Liam, you didn't wear that to school did you, it's far to big." His mother criticised.

Liam scowled and glanced down at his shirt. To his horror he realised it wasn't his. This shirt was black his had been navy.

 _Its just the lighting_. He told himself.

The meal ended and Liam raced upstairs. The shirt remained black. He groaned. Stripping down he readied for bed. Liam slept in a hoody and his boxers. He used to wear proper pyjamas with the hoody but now, he got too hot. A werewolf thing.

He slipped into bed and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to settle himself. To his shock Theo's scent filled his nose. He ricocheted up right. The navy shirt was on his pillow. Tentatively he lifted it up. Bringing it to his nose he inhaled. Theo's scent filled his lungs. He felt his body relax. Settling back down he continued to inhale Theo's scent. Sleep came quickly.

Yet again he was awoken by the blaring of his alarm. He turned it off successfully. Snoozing a little longer, he was shocked awake to the sound of his mothers car starting. She usually left 10minutes before he did.

Glaring at the alarm clock he realised none of his back up alarms had gone off and he was very late.

Grabbing the closest clothes he rushed out.

Malia gave him a weird look when he walked in. He ignored it, Malia was weird, and opened his locker. The morning lessons flew past infinitely more interesting than yesterday's. Liam joined Mason in the cafeteria.

"hey man," Liam greeted,

"I have a lunch date with Corey!" Mason exclaimed. "what does that even mean?"

"you have a date at lunch?" Liam pointed out.

"yeah well obviously, but am I meant to bring something? Do I have to do something?" Mason panicked.

"You bring... yourself and you should... have fun!" Liam teased.

"Liam! Not helpful!"

"take a couple deep breaths." Liam reassured, "like this," Liam breathed in deeply, Mason copied him.

"yeah that helps." Mason muttered but Liam wasn't listening. Certain he'd just scented Theo, he was scanning the room.

"new shirt? I haven't seen it before. Looks good." Mason rambled Liam nodded paying him no attention. He couldn't find Theo, but he had to be there somewhere.

"uhhh he's here I gotta go!" Mason clapped him on the back and vanished. Liam kept looking. Abruptly, a hand clamped around his arm bringing him back. Malia.

"we need to talk." She hissed, dragging him out. A few moments and an empty classroom later Malia was looking unsure.

"Why do you smell of him?" she demanded.

"I- wait what? Who?" the confusion obvious in Liam's voice.

"Theo." She shook her head, "you smell of him."

"I don't." Liam protested.

"Are you sleeping with him?" she continued.

"what?! No!" he yelped.

She narrowed her eyes.

Realisation dawned on Liam. "oh..." he whispered, looking down. In his rush he'd grabbed Theo's navy shirt. Shit.

He looked up, Malia raised her eyebrows. Liam sighed and explained. Malia nodded along. When he finished Malia was silent. Impatiently Liam only managed to wait a few seconds.

"so...? You gonna say something?" Liam bit his lip.

"You like him don't you?" she snickered,

"No!" he protested.

"liar. I heard your heart..."

"maybe a little." He admitted. "what do I do?"

"What about Hayden?" she ignored his question,

"well, I like her too, I guess..."

Malia raised her eyebrows, "you can't have both."

"I know. But Hayden's leaving anyway." He reasoned,

"I'll help you but you have to break it off with Hayden, you can't string her along."

"okay." Liam agreed.

She hummed thoughtfully. "we need to know if he likes you back." She paused thinking. "I noticed the smell immediately, but I'm a coyote, we're very territorial. I love it when I can smell my scent on Scott. I think it makes him hot-"

"Malia!" Liam cut her off.

"what? I'm just saying, maybe Theo will like having his scent on you. He'll probably react to it. So go find him and let him see and smell his shirt on you." She finished looking triumphant at her 'good' advice.

"that's suspicious. He'll see me and I never look casual so he'll know I purposely found him." Liam argued. He felt like this was a bad idea.

"fine I'll come with you. If he asks, your helping me. I don't trust him so I'll refuse to say what your helping ne with." She reasoned.

"I don't know..." _bad idea bad idea bad idea_ he thought.

Malia huffed tossing back her head. Liam bit his lip. She glared and he relented.

"okay. Lets go."

Malia snatched his wrist and dragged him out into the corridor. Liam was already beginning to regret this decision. Malia sniffed, trying to scent out Theo.

"Library." She declared stalking off. Liam swallowed, he never wanted to get on Malia's bad side. There'd be nowhere to hide.

She threw open the door and walked directly across the room to a book case. She began yanking books out, glancing at the title and then shoving them back in. Liam hurried after her.

"behind us on the left." She whispered. Liam snuck a glance behind him. Sure enough Theo was paging through a book. He stopped abruptly and looked up. Liam turned back to Malia before Theo could turn his way. She was now throwing books on the floor.

"Malia!" he squeaked.

She snorted. "Nothing here." she announced loudly, half the library looked up. She moved to the next shelf and Liam hastily began shoving books back on the shelf. All of a sudden someone was beside him. He looked him to come face to face with Theo.

"uh... Hey Theo." Liam fumbled he pushed another book onto the shelf.

"What are you doing?" Theo snapped.

"uh? Helping Malia? He asked.

"No I meant- what are helping her with?" Theo cut himself off.

"can't tell you. She doesn't trust you." Liam hid a smile behind a book. "so what did you mean?"

For a moment Theo looked confused. "...oh. That's my shirt." He pointed to Liam's chest.

"no." Liam said. Then he got up and joined Malia at the bookcase. "if Theo asks, this is _my_ shirt." He whispered. He selected a book of his own and began to briefly page through it. He was abruptly stopped when a hand slammed down onto the book.

"what do you mean 'no' you can't say that. It's my shirt." Theo demanded.

"no it's my shirt." Liam deadpanned.

"it's his." Malia added.

"no. It, it even smells of me!"

"huh." Liam put his book in Malia's hands and walked to another shelf. Theo followed.

"I want it back." Theo hissed, storming away. Liam couldn't help it, as the door swung closed behind Theo, he laughed. Malia joined in.

"oh yeah, he likes you!" she laughed.

Theo shot him irritated looks all day. Finally after lacrosse practise he found Theo lurking in the changing room. He chucked Theo back his shirt and pulled on a dark grey one instead. It also smelled of Theo. Probably because it was Theo's.

After the library he and Malia had decided to get another one of Theo's shirts. She was to go and steal one of his shirts and whilst the lacrosse team practised she was to sneak the new shirt into Liam's bag. That way Liam could return Theo his shirt, but gain another to wear the next day.

Liam slept curled up breathing in Theo's scent. It was calming and made him feel safe.

Liam hopped out of the car, he'd barely made it across the parking lot when Theo slammed him against a wall.

"that's my shirt." He growled.

"if it was yours, how would I have got it?" Liam reasoned, pushing Theo off him.

"I don't know what game you're playing, but you won't win!" Theo yelled as Liam waved at Mason.

Liam chuckled softly.

After about 1 and a half weeks, Theo was no longer reacting.

"its just not affecting him anymore..." he whined to Malia. She looked thoughtful.

"he must have gotten used to you smelling like him."

"then what do I do? Just stop?" he muttered.

"no-oo-o." Malia dragged out the word. "no. We get you smelling like someone else. Someone who Theo would see as a threat or competition."

Liam nodded. They sat in silence for a while. "Brett." Liam announced. "Brett will work, he's a lacrosse player, a werewolf, we have previous history, Theo doesn't really know him and I could probably just ask to borrow some shirts. Say its a wolfy experiment or something."

Malia nodded vigorously. "do it!"

It was difficult trying to talk Brett into giving up clothes but after a whole lot of talking and some excuse about needing something to track that didn't smell like anyone they knew, Brett gave in. The next day, Liam sauntered in wearing a light blue hoody. Brett's light blue hoody.

Malia sniggered and Liam beamed at her. "good enough?" he asked,

"let's see." Malia nodded to the door. Theo had just walked in. Liam leaned casually against his locker.

"we've really overcome our differences and gotten a lot closer." Liam told Malia, saying the words they'd rehearsed to confuse and hopefully, anger Theo.

Indeed Theo did appear to be listening.

"I can see that, your wearing his hoody aren't you?" she bumped him- casually.

Liam laughed, "maybeee," he pretended to be bashful.

Theo slammed his locker shut. Hard. He stormed off, leaving his locker with a dent in it.

During lunch they sat in library, purposely close to Theo and continued their earlier plan.

"you really like him huh?" Malia asked.

"hmmm," Liam pretended to think. "I'm not sure, I'm kind of only just getting to know him, but its going well." they'd carefully chosen the words, to make it seem serious but not like it was too late for Theo to do anything.

Malia got up and walked upstairs to continue browsing books, leaving Liam conveniently on his own. Theo sat down across from him.

"whose is that's?" he demanded glaring at the offending hoody.

"oh... uh... Brett's. You know him?" Liam faked innocence.

"not yet." Theo murmured and left. Malia reappeared almost instantly.

"its working." She smirked.

It was finally the night of the lacrosse game against devonford prep, for three days he had worn Brett's hoody and after the library Theo hadn't mentioned it again. But Malia seemed certain it was working.

It was during half time when things began to kick off. Theo was waiting for Brett. He cornered him alone. Liam looked up just in time to see the confrontation. He met Malia's eyes and they both hurried across.

"He's mine." Theo growled. "back off." His voice was low and the threat obvious. Before Brett could reply, Liam was there.

"hey Brett! Theo." He greeted.

"oh hey Liam, uh... could I maybe have my hoody, its just my mum brought it for me and she's asking where it is and obviously I can't tell her about this so..." Brett trailed off, shifting away from Theo, who stilled smelt angry and possessive.

"sure, its in the changing rooms, come on let's go get it." Liam added a hefty dose of fake cheer. Brett, glad for the excuse hurried after him. Unfortunately for Brett, Theo also followed.

Hurriedly Liam dug through his bag, "here!" he exclaimed chucking it at Brett.

"thanks." Brett muttered, "it smells of you now!" Brett chuckled desperate to make light of the situation. Theo growled. Liam shivered.

"stay away." Theo snarled.

"from what?" Brett swallowed.

"don't play dumb." Theo snapped.

"I'm not-" Brett began, Theo punched him. Brett leapt upright and Theo hit him again.

"He's mine." Theo snarled, claws out he slashed at Brett.

Liam grabbed Theo from behind. "Go!" he told Brett. Brett hesitated. "he won't hurt me," Liam reassured. Theo twisted in Liam's grip. Brett left.

Theo shoved Liam off of him and Liam fell hard. Brett, had by now, left.

"Theo-" Liam started sitting up, Theo growled and turned his eyes on Liam. Liam winced, he tried again, "Theo," Theo lunged at him, tackling him back down. Liam groaned as his head smacked down on the hard floor. Theo straddled Liam and cupped Liam's head, cradling it gently. "The-" Theo cut Liam off by leaning down and brushing his lips over Liam's. Liam gasped up into him. Theo wrapped an arm around Liam's waist, holding him against him. Theo deepened the kiss, pressing firmly against Liam.

Liam moaned softly and Theo took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. Their tongues had a brief battle for dominance, Theo won. His tongue massaged pitiful noises out of Liam. Theo broke off, pulling back. Liam whined, then blushed; Theo's resulting smile sent tingles straight through Liam's body.

"Mine." Theo smirked, his eyes glowing, he left no room for argument.

"DUNBAR!" Coach's voice broke through the room. Liam shot upright, Theo sent him an amused smile and stood up. Coach threw open the door and burst in. "Dunbar! Why are you on the floor? Doesn't matter. Games starting get out there!"

Liam nodded, hurrying after coach. He could feel Theo's eyes on him as he jogged onto the pitch. If Liam tried a little harder or showed off no-one could say. Beacon Hills won the match. As they shook hands, Brett whispered,

"You smell of Theo."

"I had to hold him back off of you." Liam hissed.

"no. Its arousal I can smell. If you don't won't the others to know then you should take a shower." Brett moved on.

Liam hit the showers the second he was off the pitch, desperate to remove the scent before Scott smelt it. When he was finally satisfied and fully dressed he left and walked straight into Hayden. Damn.

"Hey Hay-" he broke off as she kissed him.

She pulled back, "you taste different."

Oh God. Theo. She can taste Theo on me.

She seemed to take his silence as offence, "I didn't mean- I just..." she trailed off unsure how to continue.

"its fine." Liam hastily reassured her. He awkwardly cleared his throat. "Hayden, we uh, we need to um, we should talk." He stuttered.

Confusion filled her face. "if you want to talk, talk." She demanded.

"I, well, the thing is, you see, you're leaving, and um," he began,

"I have to leave. My sister..." Hayden trailed off.

"Yes, yes I understand, but um, about us, I don't think, I mean maybe the whole long-distance thing, I just don't think its uh, y'know, going to work. I'm sorry, really I am but-"

Hayden shook her head, "Liam I'm loyal, I won't cheat on you. You wont cheat on me. I can borrow my sisters car or get or a bus, we can still see each other. I don't see the issue." She argued.

"I don't think it will work." Liam murmured.

"right. Or maybe you don't want it to." She turned and walked away.

"I'm, I'm sorry!" he called after her. She ignored him, the doors swinging closed behind her.

Feeling like an awful person he threw himself onto his bed and groaned. His door creaked open and soft footsteps padded towards the bed. He wasn't in the mood to chat to his mum. He rolled over to tell her as such and to his shock was staring up at Theo. Theo smirked and moved closer, he straddled Liam, pushing him down onto the bed. Theo breathed deeply and then scowled.

"you washed my scent off huh? Do you not like it little wolf?" he crooned.

Liam flushed, "I didn't think it would be good if Scott or someone smelt it."

Theo chuckled, "if you're ashamed baby beta, then why didn't you push me off?"

"I'm not and don't call me that." Liam's face steadily reddened.

"prove it." Theo challenged.

Liam's heart raced, "how?"

"keep my scent on." Theo leaned down, "can you do that little wolf?"

Liam swallowed, if he agreed then the rest of the pack would inevitably smell it on him. He met Theo's eyes. "yes."

Theo teasingly brushed his lips against Liam's neck. Liam arched up, bearing his neck to give Theo easier access.

"you hungry for me little wolf?" he crooned. Liam couldn't stop the low soft whine that escaped him. Theo seemed to take that as an answer in itself. He took hold of Liam's waist and deeply kissed him, his tongue explored Liam's mouth. Liam moved up in to Theo's body, relishing in its heat and scent. He moaned when Theo grinded against him. Then just like that, Theo was pulling back.

"don't wash off my scent." He growled, then he turned and leapt out of the window. Liam growled in frustration.

Liam cautiously entered school the next day. He'd had a shower and Theo's scent was faded but still present. Malia gave him a knowing look. He nodded in conformation, she gestured and drew him aside.

"look, I know you like him and he likes you or whatever but I still don't trust him. Be careful." She cautioned.

"if you don't trust why'd you help me?"

"Maybe he'll tell you what he's doing. You can warn us." Malia spun around, giving him no time to reply.

A voice growled in his ear, "you smell delicious,"

Liam whirled around. Theo. "what?"

"its faded but it'll do." Theo sniffed.

"uh okay..." Liam muttered,

"Liam!" Scott's voice rang out, "are you okay? What's going on?" Scott rested a hand on Liam's shoulder.

"interesting." Theo announced, narrowing his eyes, then he strode off.

Scott shot him a concerned look, Liam shrugged and hurried over to his own locker. Today was going to be trying, he could tell, good thing it was Friday? Right?

During history they were put in groups of four, firstly they were paired up with those sitting next to him, unfortunately for him, his partner was Hayden. Then another pair was randomly assigned to them. He inwardly groaned as Theo and his partner were assigned to them. He moved their desks together and read the task sheet.

"so..." he began,

"No." Hayden snapped. "we're not talking about that. Not here."

Theo raised an eyebrow into a perfect arch.

The lesson passed uneventfully as they worked through the task but Hayden was obviously not paying attention. With ten minutes left of the lesson, Liam thought he was in the clear, until Hayden finally snapped.

"look Liam, it would work if we both put in time and effort. Its a bullshit excuse and you know it. Clearly you're using it as an excuse for something else. Just be honest with me." She hissed across the table at him.

Feeling rather irritated, he gave her a long look. "I thought we weren't discussing this now?"

She reared back, nostrils flaring. "Liam." She snarled. "the truth."

"honestly I don't think it will work. I've tried it before and it didn't work. It faded away and we lost contact." Liam lied. "I still want to be your friend but past experiences say anything more won't work." He tried to keep his voice as low as possible to keep Theo from hearing; Theo appeared not to have heard as he kept on with the project.

Hayden shook her head. She looked back at her own work but did nothing.

"I want to still be friends. We have something and I don't want to completely lose it, y'know?" he whispered consolingly. She shook her head.

"Right!" the teacher suddenly announced. Liam jumped. "I'm going to be hideously cruel but fair." She continued. "the groups will now be cut down to three." A ripple of confusion ran through the class. "fortunately there's six groups so the six removed from their groups can make up another two groups." Further confusion. "now for the fair part. You will in your groups vote on the member who did the least work and they will be removed from your group. Lets start with Alice's group?"

Steadily they worked their way through the groups. Finally it came to their turn. They closed their eyes the teacher said their name and others in the group raised their hands if they'd done the least. Liam was in a predicament. Hayden had obviously done the least but he couldn't vote against her having just broken up with her. He decided to vote against Ella. He barely knew her after all.

When they opened their eyes, the teacher announced, "Hayden you'll be leaving the group."

Hayden's eyes filled with fury. She shot Liam dirty looks even though he mouthed he hadn't voted against her. The final group voted and Liam gave up trying to persuade Hayden he hadn't.

"Now for the cruel part." The teacher smiled, "You have to finish your projects over the course of next week, yes you do have lesson time." She added and a wave of students put down their hands. "that's not cruel miss! You say," she said putting on a high voice, "well no, but this is. Those of you voted out of your original groups will have to start again, and those still in the original groups get to keep your work. That's why you work hard."

She smirked as several students leapt up yelling a chorus of "that's not fair?" and "I wont do it!"

"you will do it as it counts for 25% of your final grade." With her last bombshell she swept from the room as the bell went off.

Hayden shoved past Liam, she stopped in the doorway and walked back towards him, "this is your fault!" her eyes were narrowed and her voice higher than normal. "I can't believe you!"

"what? What did I do? I didn't vote against you!" Liam defended himself.

The room emptied. Theo hovered behind, fiddling with his bag.

"If you hadn't given me some shit excuse if you'd told me the truth I might have been able to focus. If you'd been nicer or gentler or waited until a better time to break up with me then this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't be about to fail history!" she yelled.

"None of that is my fault!" Liam cried, "you made me tell you in the hall, I wanted to go somewhere else and talk about it later, but you didn't!"

"so you're saying I brought this all on myself?!" she yelled,

"well you kind of did!" Liam agreed. Hayden snarled her eyes glowing, fangs out and claws unsheathed. Liam didn't notice. "If you hadn't been so impatient I probably would have told you on Saturday or this evening, then you would've had the whole weekend, but no becau-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence because at that point Theo had grabbed his arm and pulled him over.

"what the hell Theo?" Liam yelled. Theo pointed. Hayden yanked her claws out if a table and turned on them.

"oh shit!" Liam exhaled,

"run?" Theo suggested,

"yeah," Liam agreed, together they ran out into the hallway and along the corridor until they reached an empty classroom. Theo pulled Liam in.

"shh." Theo hissed.

"I didn't day anything?" Liam pointed out,

"no your heart."

Liam looked down and focused his hearing, his heart was rapidly beating. He winced and tried to slow it, repeating the mantra which kept him form shifting in his head. It wasn't working and the more he thought about it not working the faster his heart beat.

"come here," Theo reached out and Liam crawled closer. Theo gently cradled Liam and whispered, "do me a favour?" he asked. Liam nodded.

"make a mental list of everyone in our history class, remember their names and faces and where they sit."

Whilst the request was odd, Liam did it. After around ten minutes his list was complete.

"why did I need to do that?" Liam questioned.

"listen to your heart." Theo told him. Liam obeyed and to his surprise found it beating regularly again. He opened his eyes to find Theo smiling at him, "distraction is key." Liam settled in Theo's arms as Theo ran his fingers through Liam's hair. Feeling content Liam closed his eyes.

He awoke to Theo gently shaking him, "Liam, come on, wake up," he eased Liam upright. Liam rubbed sleep from his eyes. Theo kissed the tip of his nose then left the classroom.

A few moments later Scott and the rest of the pack- excluding Hayden appeared in the in the hall in front of him.

"what happened?" Scott demanded,

"uhhh?" Liam wasn't really with it.

"Liam? Where were you? You stink of Theo!" Scott tried again.

"oh right. I broke up with Hayden so she's blaming me for flunking. Long story short she got annoyed wolfed or chimera'd(?) Out. Theo and I had to hide from her." Liam left out the cuddling, he didn't think that would go down well.

"you and Hayden broke up?" Mason's disbelieving voice was the first to pipe up.

"why hide with Theo?" Stiles pulled a disgusted face,

"the whole long distance thing..." Liam avoided Stiles' question, answering Mason's instead.

"dude that sucks." Corey added.

"You really do smell of him." Malia unhelpfully commented,

"long distance relationships can work, and they can be great," Lydia screwed up her nose.

"I've tried long distance, they don't work for me." Liam hoped no-one would notice Malia or Stiles speaking.

"look I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just go get lunch?" Liam pleaded,

"Yeah I'm starving," Stiles agreed, Malia nodded.

They left him alone at last. Hayden reappeared just before lessons but chose not to sit with them, Liam dropped his head away from prying eyes.

Afternoon lessons were no better. Hayden almost snarled at him and he dropped his Bunsen burner, setting fire to her work. She really did snarl at him then. Even though he put it out quickly and only very little damage was done she glared at him for the remainder of the lesson. He was then so busy thinking about that, that during his French class he accidentally answered a question in Spanish. He didn't even realise what he'd done wrong. Then when Hayden leant across her desk and told him not to muck this up for her, he was so distracted that he left an air bubble in his pot so it exploded and rendered it and all the others around it into unrecognisable lumps of clay. Even though the teacher said that they couldn't tell whose pot had originally exploded, both he and Hayden knew.

On his way across the parking lot, Hayden jolted past him and dug her claws into his side, then ripped them along. She just kept walking. By the time Liam got home he just wanted to climb into bed and die. Settled under the covers he was startled when they were thrown back.

Theo climbed into his bed and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's alright little wolf," he murmured up against Liam's hair. Liam pressed himself close, soaking up the affection.

At some point he must have fallen asleep because he wakes up to bright sunlight streaming through the window. He forgot to close his curtains last night, but after such an eventful day, who could blame him? Still sleepy he tries to roll over, but seems stuck. He sits upright, and hands snake onto his shoulders pulling him back down. Theo. Liam tips back his head to smile at him. Even upside down he can recognise Theo's amusement.

"how'd you sleep little wolf?"

Liam drops his head back, "Really good actually... What about you?"

"good."

Liam isn't sure if Theo is replying or answering so he just nods and cuddles back. Theo chuckles softly, his breath moving Liam's hair and sending shivers down his spine. Liam could stay here forever, but Theo has other ideas.

"come on, up you get." He gently pushes Liam off him. Liam falls to the side and groans,

"too early,"

"yes. But we're going for a run so we need to be up early." Theo headed for the bathroom. By the time he had re-emerged Liam was snoozing. He yanked on his boxers before unwrapping his towel and thwaking Liam with it. Liam sat bolt upright, scowling and ready to complain, until his eyes landed on Theo. Then he could do nothing but stare.

"up!" Theo exclaimed. Liam closed his open mouth and hurried to the bathroom.

For some reason they were in Theo's car as he drove them.

"I thought we were going for a run?" Liam complained.

"we are. Be patient baby beta."

"I told you not to call me that." Liam muttered, Theo paid no attention, parking and hopping out instead. Liam followed suit. They were in the woods. Before he could ask, Theo stripped.

Liam turned away, what are you doing?" he whined,

"shifting, you should too," Theo replied.

Liam shifted easily, a soft muzzle pressed into his hand, he whirled around and to his disbelief a coyote stood in front of him. He looked into its bright green eyes and realisation dawned on him.

"Theo?" he hissed, the coyote nodded, then trotted off, Liam followed. When the coyote- no, Theo- broke into an all out run, Liam followed, trying his best to keep up. He lagged behind. He'd lost sight of Theo and had given up when Theo appeared by his side, completely naked. He jumped and averted his eyes.

"Liam you're thinking too much, just let your wolf take over. Just for a bit." Theo advised, "come on try it." He shifted. Liam stood, he also shifted. The way Theo spoke about it, it almost seemed as if he and the wolf were separate entities. Liam took a deep breath, he stopped thinking about trying to stay in control he just ran, focusing on Theo and on the sheer joy of running free. Then something weird happened, it wasn't as if he couldn't control it anymore just that he was aware of something else, buried deep down inside him. He felt himself freaking out. Rapidly he shifted back and stopped running so suddenly that he hit the floor. Rolling onto his back he felt tears gather in his eyes.

Strong arms wrapped around him, easily lifting him. Somewhere along the journey he lost consciousness.

When he awoke he was back in bed with Theo lounging beside him. Theo noticed almost instantly that he was awake and moved closer.

"you okay?" he asked,

"What was that? I could, I could feel, feel something," Liam whined,

"your wolf?" Theo suggested,

"maybe," He reached and gripped hold of Theo's shirt, desperately pulling him closer; Theo fell forward. He braced his arms either side of Liam's head, trying not to fall and crush Liam. Liam pushed his face into Theo's chest, taking in deep breathes of his calming scent. Slowly he felt himself settling as Theo softly stroked his hair and made gentle noises of reassurance. Eventually he raised his head and met Theo's bright eyes.

"You'll probably be more aware of your wolf now. What it wants and what it can sense." Theo explained, keeping his voice low and soft, "you ever know something is wrong but you don't know why?"

Liam nodded,

"Its most likely your wolf has sensed something. Now it might be able to tell you and if not it can at least give you hints." Theo smiled softly as though thinking about his own wolf.

"Does your wolf tell you?" Liam whispered, unwillingly to break the delicate atmosphere,

Theo nodded, "yeah I've been aware of both my wolf and coyote almost since I turned. About year after actually. Coyote's better at when something smells wrong and is generally more suspicious. Tends to sense betrayal before it happens. Wolf is better at when something just seems wrong, and spotting something out of place. Both pretty good at fighting." Theo mused. He obviously enjoyed talking about them, as if they're his friends.

"tell me more," Liam wanted to keep Theo talking, keep him calm and gentle,

"The coyote is good at loop holes or finding escape routes, but acts more off of instinct. The wolf has slower but clearer thoughts and is better at group fights. Coyote is good at tactical fights. Whilst the coyote is suspicious of others its the wolf who notices first who actually is suspicious and who isn't. Coyote is for fighting to escape or to protect a person or singular object, that it can take with it to escape. The wolf is for defence, of a group or a place, something or too many people to escape with the coyote. The wolf is based off of pack instincts and will fight best to protect its pack, the coyote is based off of more self-centred instincts, to protect itself or the thing that it values most highly. Never get between a coyote the thing it values most highly, it will die before it relinquishes it and will most likely take you down with it. Get between a wolf and its pack and its not as strong, its isolated and put out of joint. Get between a coyote and its precious thing, you'll wish you hadn't. You want to take down a wolf? Separate it from its pack. You want to take down a coyote? Make its valuable thing less valuable, it won't have anything to fight for." Theo stopped talking abruptly as if realising he'd said too much.

Liam didn't understand, "why'd you stop?"

"your tired. You should rest."

It was only after Theo left the room that Liam realised Theo had smelt scared. What he didn't understand was why.

Liam lay in bed for a while before determining that he wasn't going to be able to sleep and going downstairs. Theo had left. He trudged back up and into the bathroom.

Liam had just gotten out of the shower and finished dressing when a loud knocking on the door startled him. He flew downstairs and flung open the front door to have the pack on his doorstep.

"You ready?" Scott asked,

"for what?"

Scott raised his eyebrows, "tonight? We're checking the woods? Dead wolves remember?"

"oh right." Liam stepped out and closed the door behind him.

Just as the sun came up, casting short shadows and glowing light Liam fell in a hole. The same hole he fell in last time. A delighted smile crossed his face and he called out. Scott sighed and pulled him out.

The pack prowled through the woods, the branches cracking beneath their feet as they searched for anything out of place or odd. Off in the bushes a twig cracked. The entire pack seemed to hold its breath. A small coyote hauled itself out of the shrubbery. Its legs were bleeding badly and it let out a low whine. It started towards Malia.

Liam remembered how Theo had taunted Malia, saying she'd trusted him because coyotes felt a sense of kinship to each other. The coyote crawled forward. Malia leant down and reached out a hand towards it, leaning forwards as she did so. The coyote, as if suddenly deciding Malia wasn't to be trusted, backed off growling slightly. Malia moved forward and the coyote struggled further back.

"let me try?" Theo's voice surprised them all.

"What are you doing out here?" Scott hissed,

"same thing you are. Investigating the dead wolves." He turned towards the coyote, still backing away, "let me try?" he gestured to it.

"fine." Scott moved to the side.

Malia moved out of the way and he took Malia's place. The coyote growled softly, he growled back. The coyote inched forwards, he copied. The coyote froze, Theo sat back on his haunches. The coyote and Theo were now almost two metres apart. The coyote growled. Theo did the strangest thing and dropped down, lying on his back. The coyote shuffled forward again. It reached Theo and rested its head on his arms. Moving very slowly Theo moved his arms up lifting the coyotes head off of him. The veins in his arms went black as he took the coyotes pain. The coyote hauled itself up again struggling to stand. Theo scooped it up, holding it against his chest.

"We can take it to Deaton," Scott suggested,

Theo shrugged, "Lead the way."

Deaton shook his head, "there's nothing I can do. One of its legs is broken the others certainly at least have torn tendons. The kindest thing to do is put it down."

"can't you give it pain killers and just wait?" Liam asked,

"It'll take months and it will be entirely dependant. The best thing is to put it down. I'm sorry." Deaton reasoned.

"you're going to put it down because its too much work?" Theo asked incredulously,

"Theo-" Liam started,

"No. I'm sorry, I won't let you. Its mine so _I_ get to decide." Theo argued.

"I'm putting it down." Deatons voice was firm.

Theo scowled. Just as Deaton opened his mouth, Theo interrupted,

"Fine. But I want some time alone first. To calm it." Theo snapped.

Deaton nodded. They all left.

After around ten minutes, they were getting suspicious. Deaton stood up. He walked back in and made a surprised noise. The coyote, and Theo, had vanished. Deaton sighed. Liam tried not to laugh, really they should have seen that coming, he gave in too easily. Malia didn't have such reservations as Liam, her wide grin gave away her relief, being a coyote herself, she'd been unhappy with the verdict.

Scott and Deaton began discussing if it was worth finding the coyote to put it down or if they should leave it with Theo. After several minutes of debate they came to the conclusion that they should find it.

Just before they could leave, Theo swung himself in through an open window, looking very pleased with himself.

"where is it Theo?" Scott tried,

"where's what?" Theo shrugged,

"the coyote?"

"what coyote?"

"the coyote that was just here!" Scott exploded,

Theo shrugged. He couldn't answer without his heart jumping and giving away his lie. Scott stepped forward, Theo maintained his relaxed position leaning against the wall.

"Theo, its in pain and it will die. Let us do it painlessly, so its comfortable!" Scott kept moving forwards,

"I assume your talking about the 'coyote'?" Theo did air quotes around the word coyote, as if he didn't believe it actually existed. Scott stamped a foot in frustration.

"maybe," Theo continued, "it was taken by the ghost riders and no-one but you remembers it?" as it was a suggestion and therefore couldn't be a lie, Theo's heart remained steady.

"You remember a coyote?" Theo asked Malia, who vigorously shook her head.

"Liam?"

Liam also shook his head,

"well that settles it then." Theo stood up and made for the door.

"I'll find it Theo! Besides, we've already got rid of the ghost riders" Scott yelled,

Theo slid a pair of sunglasses over his eyes and swaggered out the door.

The pack returned to the woods but found nothing. Liam eventually stumbled back into his house at around 9pm. A note on the fridge read:

 **Liam**

 **We've gone out for the night to visit the Whitingbrows, should be back some time tomorrow!**

 **\- Mum xx**

Liam smiled and trudged upstairs. The Whitingbrows were his parents closest friends, they often stayed up until the early hours of the morning.

He reached his bedroom door and froze, a note was tapped to it:

 **I'm reorganising my room! I'll be playing loud music but don't worry my headphones will be in, please don't disturb me!**

The handwriting was close enough to Liam's that for a second we wondered if he had actually written it, but he had no recollection of it. He reached forward and cautiously tried the door handle, a large thump sounded. His heart rate spiked, the door wouldn't open.

The lock clicked and Theo's head appeared in the doorway.

"shh!" he hissed, taking Liam's arm and dragging him into the room.

"did you write that note?" Liam asked, Theo nodded. Then Liam looked up and his mouth dropped open, as in front of him, in the centre of his bed lay the coyote!

He turned and gave Theo an incredulous look.

"what the hell Theo?"

"well I can't keep it in my car!" Theo whispered,

"Keep it in your house!"

"I don't have a house."

"Where do you live?"

"In my car." Theo scowled.

"oh." Liam breathed. Theo strode across the room to flop on the bed. He wound a hand into the coyote's fur. Liam didn't move. Theo's eyes slipped close and his breathing evened. Curled on Liam's bed with a coyote, Theo looked soft and peaceful.

Liam settled himself on the other side of Theo, away from the coyote.

He was awoken by his mother shaking him. She gave him a stern look and gestured at the door. Liam peeled himself off the bed and out of the corner of his eye saw that Theo and the coyote were still on the bed- seemingly asleep. Shit.

"Liam, I'm okay with having friends over- but dogs on the bed!? That's a serious no, and you know it." She hissed.

"I know mum, and I'm sorry but-"

"no buts. I don't know how he does things at his home, but that's up to his parents. Here-" his mother continued,

"he doesn't have a home. He lives in his car." Liam cut her off. His mothers face turned.

"oh." She whispered, "oh poor boy..."

Liam nodded.

"what about his parents?" she asked.

Liam shook his head, "I don't know he won't talk about it."

"we can set up the spare room for him. Tell him to stay as long as he wants, but the dog stays on the floor. We can get a dog bed." His mother babbled, turning to hurry into the quest room.

Liam returned to his room. Theo stretched out, his shirt ridding up and revealing tanned toned abs. Liam couldn't tear his eyes away. Finally he relocated his eyes to Theo's face. Theo was smirking at him.

"see something you like little wolf?" he crooned, standing up. As he walked forward Liam stepped back. Soon his back was against the wall. Theo placed his arms either side of Liam, crowding into Liam's space. He leant down and teasingly grazed his lips against Liam's. Liam lent forward, closing the kiss. Theo's arms wrapped his waist pulling their bodies flush as Liam's fingers grasped at his hair and neck.

Theo drew back smiling. A knock on the startled them back away from each other.

"Dog off the bed please." Liam's mother swept in. "Quest rooms ready for you honey," she swept out again. Theo turned his confused look onto Liam who winced.

"I might have told her you live in your car." Liam admitted.

"I don't need your pity." Theo snarled.

"I know, but there's no way my mum will back down, you might as well move in."

Theo sighed. He lifted the coyote off the bed and onto the floor. Quickly he drew away its pain before leaving the room, the coyote struggled to try to follow, Liam made soothing noises. It watched him with wary eyes but stopped struggling.

A few moments and several car doors slamming later, Theo reappeared.

"help me with this." He commanded poking his head around the door and vanishing again.

Liam helped him put the few clothes he had away. He turned away, having finished his task and noted a blanket, a coat and Theo's phone and charger appeared to be all he had. Turning to look at Theo he was surprised by the look on Theo's face. All of his barriers were down, he looked regretful as he stared down at the picture frame he was clinging to. Eventually he placed it carefully on the nightstand.

A picture of a girl with dark hair and tan skin sitting on a gate in front of some woods smiled out at him. A large crack went down the centre of the picture. Tara, Theo's sister.

Theo snapped his head up. He mumbled a quick thanks and retrieved the coyote. He'd made a makeshift bed out of blankets for it on the floor. Just as Theo settled the coyote down, Liam's mother popped in. She noticed the careful way Theo handled the coyote and instantly came to the right conclusion.

"Its injured isn't it?" she asked,

"yeah." Theo murmured. "broken leg, several torn tendons. It'll heal but it will take time."

"why don't we take it to the vets sweetie?" Liam's mother offered.

"we already did. They wanted to put her down." Theo didn't take his eyes off the coyote whilst he answered.

"oh, well then..." his mother hinted.

"I can't put her down she's all I have." Theo whispered.

Liam's mother nodded. She turned to go,

"Thank you." Theo turned to fix his eyes on her. "for this," he gestured at the room.

"of course honey." She left the room gracefully.

Theo turned thoughtfully, "how is someone so graceful related to someone like you?"

Like a switch Theo flipped off his soft sad side. If Liam didn't know better he'd say it had all been an act. But he knew Theo, knew Theo's acting and knew that for once Theo hadn't needed to act. Remembering Theo's earlier words about pity, he flipped Theo off. Keeping it light and casual. Theo snorted.

Theo held out an arm, Liam unsure of what Theo was doing, cautiously edged towards him. Once he was close enough, Theo wrapped his arms around Liam, humming softly as he nosed Liam's hair. This could be interesting.


End file.
